LWF Vengeance
2001 *'Team Future' def. Evildeathro and Joe Fantasy to retain the Tag Titles **Curmanian Devil pinned Evildeathro after a Ghostdad Dominator *'CoolJ' def. Lock **CoolJ pinned Lock with an inside cradle *'Psiko' def. Monoxide © in a Ladder Match to win the Havok Title **Psiko reached the title first after it fell into the ring *'Crow' def. TMA (c) in a Last Man Standing Match to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **TMA was unable to answer the count after a Final Flight through the announcer's table *'Robert Ooley' def. Iceman **Ooley pinned Iceman after Damage Inc. *'Phoenix' def. Xecutioner (c) in an Inferno Pit Match to win the LWF Title **Phoenix dropkicked Xecutioner into the pit 2002 The theme for this event was "Beginning of the End" by Systematic. *'Chef' def. Gravedigger **Chef pinned Gravedigger with the Micro-Wave *'Psiko (c)' def. Iceman in a Chain Match to retain the Havok Title **Psiko pinned Iceman with a Psikotik onto a steel chair *'Lock' def. Evildeathro **Lock pinned Evildeathro with the Lockdown *'Crow' def. Phoenix (c) in a Cage Match to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Crow won when Phoenix hurled him into a damaged section of the cage and Crow broke through to the floor outside *'CoolJ' def. Flame Demon in a No Holds Barred Match **CoolJ pinned Flame Demon with a Shader *'Freak Show Central ©' def. Emperor and Big Pimpin to retain the Tag Titles **Fear pinned Emperor with the Paranoia Press *'Commissioner Ooley' def. Arelas (c) in a Napoleon's Revenge Match to win the LWF Title **The rules of the match were unknown prior to the match and Lock sat at ringside with a "rule book" **Ooley was disqualified for using his bat as a weapon; It was announced that the match had no disqualifications **Arelas forced Ooley to submit to the Last Prayer; It was announced that the match could only be won by pinfall **Arelas pinned Ooley with the Eternal Slam; It was announced that the match was two out of three falls **Ooley pinned Arelas after using the bat as a weapon to tie the match 1-1 **After Ooley knocked out the referee, it was announced that any person with prior experience as a referee could replace him; Lock became the Special Referee **After Arelas knocked out Lock, Phoenix ran out from backstage and became the Special Referee **Ooley pinned Arelas after Rise No More from Phoenix 2003 The theme for this event was "Weak and Powerless" by A Perfect Circle *'Ghostdad ©' def. Flame Demon to retain the Havok Title **Ghostdad pinned Flame Demon after Dr. K interfered *'Fear (c)' def. Nomad to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Fear pinned Nomad with the Meteor Press *'Emperor' def. CoolJ in a Scepter Ladder Match **CoolJ retrieved the scepter, but dropped it and Emperor hit him with it for the victory *'Phoenix (c)' def. Lock to retain the People's Title **Phoenix pinned Lock with Rise No More *'Arelas' def. Metalhead Matt Marauder **Arelas pinned Triple M with the Eternal Slam *'Iceman (c)' def. Red Fusion to retain the LWF Title **Iceman pinned Fusion with the Icy Depths 2004 The theme for this event was "Where Will You Go" by Evanescence *'CoolJ (c)' def. McCammon to retain the Havok Title **CoolJ pinned McCammon with the Shader *'The Degenerate World Order' def. The New Blood in a Six Man Tag **Pink Fairy pinned Red Fusion with the Fairy Bomb **Due to a pre-match stipulation, Pink Fairy became the Imperial Champion *'Ruff Rabbi' def. Iceman **Rabbi pinned Iceman with the Fate of Gamorah *'Dr. K ©' def. Fear and Phoenix to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Dr. K pinned Phoenix with the Medication *'Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Lock **Triple M pinned Lock with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash *'Psiko (c)' def. Arelas in a Three Stages of Hell Match to retain the LWF Title **Psiko won a Ladder Match after knocking Arelas out of the ring with the ladder **Arelas pinned Psiko with the Eternal Slam onto a steel chair in a Street Fight **Psiko won a Cage Match by escaping over the top 2008 Some aspect of each match was determined by a fan vote. The theme for this event was "Voices" by Rev Theory. * Darius Jermaine (c) def. Fear to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Championship ** Jermaine pinned Fear with the Remix ** Fans selected Fear as the challenger from a choice of nine candidates * Kyle Tacker won a Reverse Battle Royal ** Other participants: Baal, Can of Gold Bond, Chance Chesney, CoolJ, Petalhead Pat Prouder, The Question, and Travis Pierce ** Fans selected the type of Battle Royal * Legacy def. Creative Control (c) in a Street Fight to win the Tag Team Championship ** Triple M pinned Lock with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash off a ladder ** Fans selected the gimmick for the match ** During the match, instant replay was introduced, and the match was at one point restarted after a pin was overruled * Kyle Tacker def. Psiko (c) to win the Havok Championship in a Three Levels of Hell Match ** Fans selected the gimmick for the match * Diablo and Nero def. the Sons of Anarchy ** Nero pinned Dr. K with Kung Fu U ** Diablo and Nero were the runners-up for the main event vote * Colby Colt def. Lone Wolf (c) to win the World Championship ** Colt pinned Lone Wolf with a roll-up ** Fans selected Colt as the challenger from a choice of three candidates 2009 Some aspect of each match was determined by a fan vote. The theme for this event was "Invincible" by Adelita's Way. *Donovan Hastings (c)' def. 'Travis Pierce' to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Championship ** Hastings pinned Pierce with Destiny's Call ** Fans selected Pierce as the challenger from a choice of twelve candidates * 'The Big Time' won a Battle Royal ** Other participants: Chuck Randall, Covert Jay, Fear, Jason "Inferno" Grant, Lone Wolf, Matthew Carter, Nomad, Pyronus Souria, Random McRally, and Red Fusion ** Fans selected the title shot that was on the line * 'Jason "Inferno" Grant' won a Coliseum Match to win the Havok Title ** Other participants: Covert Jay, Fear, Nomad, TJ Hero, Travis Pierce, and defending champion J.W. McCammon ** Fans selected the gimmick for the match * 'Phoenix/Replica' def. 'Alan Fernandez' in a Inferno Pit Match ** Fans selected the gimmick for the match * 'John Russo' def. 'Medos' ** Russo pinned Medos with a roll-up ** Russo and Medos were the runners-up for the main event vote * 'Psiko (c)' def. 'Derick Felix''' to retain the World Championship ** Psiko pinned Felix with the Psikotik ** Fans selected Felix as the challenger from a choice of three candidates